Static
by countrygirl-606
Summary: This is Taylor's first adventure on the road, and already problems begin to arise. From even befofre they arrive at the Red Hills Hotel, this frightening static is following them and only Taylor can hear it. it seems like someone is following them but who
1. Chapter 1

Static

Chapter 1

Sam was half asleep in the passenger seat, when Dean sped up and started looking in the rearview mirror.

"What it is Dean?" Sam asked sitting up a little straighter, and rubbing his eyes. Sam wasn't sure where they were, it was a small two lane road cutting across farmland.

"The same car has been following us since the last stop we made," Dean explained, his gaze switching from the road to his rearview mirror. Sam turned around as best as he could in his seat. He recognized the car as soon as he turned around he knew who it was, but gave no indication that he knew. Dean looked at him.

"You have any idea who that is?"

"Nope," Sam said turning back around. Dean looked at him suspiciously for a second, Sam just ignored him. Dean went back to speeding up and watching the rearview mirror.

"Alright sucker, meet the wrath of Dean Winchester," Dean said as they curved around a bend. Dean did a quick 180, getting out as soon as the other car pulled to a stop. Dean stood in front of the Impala, back lit by the headlights. Sam copied Dean, waiting for the driver of the car to move. Eventually the driver door opened slowly, just about the time Dean recognized the car.

"Is that-?" Dean looks at Sam, "You knew about this didn't you?"

"No, never," Sam gave Dean an innocent look

"You know," Dean said walking towards Taylor, "I'm starting to understand what having a little sister is like." Sam amused, followed behind Dean. "Ya know I could have sworn I told you to stay put."

"You know me; I can't miss out on all the excitement."

"Taylor, turn your butt around and go home," Dean growled.

Taylor's eyes flashed, "You gonna make me?" She stepped nose to nose with Dean, except that Dean was a good three inches taller.

"I'm your older brother and I'm telling you to go home."

"Dean she's already followed us this far why not let her decide." Dean glared at Sam.

"Ah Sammy," Taylor said smugly, "always the voice of reason." Dean's gaze flashed to Taylor then back to Sam.

"Dude you're supposed to take my side."

"Hey I'm just trying to be," he glanced at Taylor, "reasonable." Dean opened his mouth to retort when they all heard a screeching noise erupt from both cars. They all covered their ears, wincing. The noise continued as the radios in both cars stared flipping furiously, creating the static noise. With the noise, both sets of headlights started flickering.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled over the racket. Sam just shook his head, hands still over their ears. Taylor walks back over to her car and sits in the driver's seat grimacing at the loudness. She tried to manually turn the station, twisting the knob, but the stations just kept flipping and the headlights were still flickering. Sam and Dean came to stand by the door, watching as Taylor tried to fix the radio. After a few minutes everything just up and stopped. The three of them looked around. The headlights were steady and Taylor's radio was softly playing a country station.

"That was definitely not normal," Sam said.

"Ya think?" Dean said, voice dripping with sarcasm, obviously he was still pissed about Taylor following them.

"Do you think it had something to do with the battery?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean said, stomping back over to his Impala. Taylor stepped out of her Camero and stood next to Sam. Sam stuck his hands in his pockets trying to warm them from the chilly fall night. Taylor glanced over at Sam and wondered what he was thinking. Dean popped his hood and tinkered around for a few minutes while Taylor stood next to Sam shivering.

Sam turned to her a small smile on his face, "Cold?"

"No not at all," Taylor said teeth chattering. Sam laughed.

Dean stood, shaking his head. "I didn't see anything wrong, not the battery or the engine, nothing."

"I'll check my car," Taylor said, giving another big shiver. She went around and popped the hood. Then looked around at the engine and battery, and everything, but nothing was out of place.

"I don't see anything wrong either," Taylor said, shutting the hood.

"So if it has nothing to do with the car that means it was something else entirely," Sam explained.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Dean snapped.

"You have any better ideas, Einstein?"

"I think we should keep going," Dean said.

"What do you think it is?" Taylor asked, more Sam than Dean, because it looked like Dean was about to have a hissy fit.

"I don't know it could have been a ghost, or it could have been a strong electrical current," Sam explained.

"Where would the electrical current have come from?" Taylor asked.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know."

"We have more pressing matters waiting for us in Maine, we can talk about this when we get there," Dean said stomping over to his car. When neither Sam nor Taylor moved he yelled:

"What're you two standing around for; we've got a job to do."

"Does this mean that I can come with?" Taylor asked, quivering with excitement.

"As long as Sam rides with you," Dean replied, starting up the Impala with a low growl. Taylor let out an excited squeak and jumped into her car. Sam shook his head amused and walked over to the passenger side.

"Ready Sammy?" She asked as soon as he sat down and closed the door. A huge smile was plastered to her face.

"Oh I was born ready," Sam said, pulling on his seat belt.

"Right," she said and started the car. Dean pulled off into the ditch to turn around. Once he got the car straightened out they were off.

"You were determined to follow us weren't you?" Sam asked a lopsided smile on his face.

"Yeah." Sam laughed at her simple answer. "What?"

"You've got the Winchester stubborn jean." At that Taylor laughed too.

"I'll take that as a compliment." It was silent for a few more minutes.

"What's the best memory you had with dad?" Taylor asked, surprised with herself. Sam, startled, just looked at her for a second. Then a sad expression crossed his face.

"Dad and I didn't get along very well," Sam replied, unable to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No, its ok, I mean, I loved him as much as I'm sure you did, but we just didn't agree on the kind of life I wanted to live." Taylor looked back at the road, thinking about how different her life was compared to theirs.

"Dad never visited much, I'm sure now that it was because he was always hunting and taking care of you guys. But when he did, he was always kind, to me and my mother. I don't remember much except that he tried to come to every one of my birthdays. I remember this one time on my 15th birthday, he took me out driving. He took me to a gravel road, in the middle of a bunch of farmlands. I remember I was really nervous, 'cause my mom never let me drive up until that point. But he showed me how to start the car and put it into gear. It was a manual so I got the hang of it pretty quick and before I knew I was barreling down this gravel road, kicking up dust and Dad and I were just laughing." She paused; a sad smiled crossing her face. "I was devastated when I heard about his death. That was about a year before my mother died. And at that time I still didn't know about you and Dean."

Sam nodded his agreement.

"Before I left for college Dad and I had this huge blow out and he said that if I left I couldn't ever come back, so I didn't. I left for college and for a while everything seemed normal. Like I actually had a normal life, I think Dad had that normal life for you, he wanted that normal life for you."

Taylor glanced at Sam, "I feel a but coming."

"But, being a Winchester normal life is nearly impossible." After the last word passed Sam's lips the radio went crazy again. This time it was louder, the headlights started flickering faster and the engine died, causing Taylor to fishtail to try and stop the car. Up ahead they could see Dean's taillights glowing red, he must be experiencing the same thing. Once the car had completely stopped, Sam started yelling at Taylor to get out. But Taylor's staring at the radio unable to believe what she's hearing. A voice beyond the static was clearing saying, "Taylor."

"You heard a voice?" Sam asked.

Taylor nodded. They were standing around their cars. She was still a little shaken up about almost losing complete control of her car. The static had just stopped and Taylor had just told them about the voice she had heard calling to her from beyond the static.

"Dude, that's creepy," Dean commented, "this is all like something out of _White Noise_."

Sam raised a brow at Dean, "Dude, not helping." Dean sighed and leaned against his Impala, he seemed calmer than before.

"It was so crazy; I could hear the voice so clearly. You didn't hear it Sam?" Taylor gave Sam hopeful look.

"No, I was more worried about getting us out of that car." Taylor looked down at the ground shaking her head.

"Maybe I was just hearing things. I don't know," Taylor said, more talking to herself than the boys.

"I wouldn't doubt that you actually heard something," Dean said trying to reassure her, "In this profession nothing surprises me anymore."

She just nodded, still studying the ground. They were all quiet for a second, lost in their own thoughts.

"Well," Dean said clapping his hands together, "we should probably hit the road again. We'll stop at a hotel in Michigan, we're almost there anyway, another day's drive." With that Dean started towards the drivers' side, Sam and Taylor headed back over to her Camero.

"So what do you think this is Sam," Taylor said, looking up at Sam trying to read his face. "Do you really think this is the dead trying to contact us from the other side?"

"At this point," Sam said, "I'm still not sure what it is, we've never really encountered anything like this before."

Taylor furrowed her brow as she opened the drivers' door. Sam climbed into the passenger seat, stretching out his long legs. Taylor started up her car again and followed Dean down the road, once they were farther along questions started popping up in Taylor's mind about their conversation before the static started up again.

Taylor glanced over at Sam who looked lost in his thoughts.

"So Sam, what did happen to that normal life?"

Sam's face after she said that almost crushed her heart. The sadness that filled his eyes made her want to cry for him. Taylor kept her mouth shut waiting for him to respond, afraid that she would say something stupid.

Sam looked down at his hands, "When Dean and I were little our mother died. But not in any ordinary way," he paused looking at her, "she died when I was six months old. She burst into flames on the ceiling above my crib."

Taylor turned back to the road, shocked and unsure what to say. She hadn't known that their life had been that horrible.

"That's when Dad became determined to find whatever had killed our mom. Life for Dean and I was like boot camp. Everyday was a new training sequence that taught us how to kill demons and ghosts. Our life was anything but normal, we moved a lot and despite that we barely stayed in one place for more than a month I still managed to get good grades throughout school. So when I said that I wanted to go to college, both Dad and Dean thought I was abandoning them, and the family business. That's not what I had meant to do, Dad always believed that I was rebellious but in actuality I just wanted to live my own life, a normal life." He paused looking over at Taylor, who was letting all of this sink in slowly.

He went on, "But as you know normal life and Winchester's don't mix, so when Dean came to me at college to help him find Dad, I wasn't that enthusiastic. But I still cared about Dad, no matter how much we fought and Dean talked me into it, so I left. And I left my girlfriend too," Taylor could see Sam physically pulling himself together. "But the search for Dad turned into a hunting trip and I told Dean that after that I was going back to college. After about a week I headed back to college and that night when I came home, Jess died the same death that our mom did. So I dropped out of college and I've been on the road with Dean ever since."

When he was finished they sat there for a few seconds in silence, as the story settled in Taylor's mind.

Sam turned to her, "So now I ask you, why are you here? Why would you choose this life over the life you had?"

Taylor stared at the road, trying to think of the perfect answer. She sighed. "When I found out about Dad's profession I knew my life wasn't normal. And having to take care of my mother all the time was difficult. And when she died I knew I had to find myself, I was still so young and I hadn't found out who I was yet. So when I found out about you and Dean I knew that was where I belonged. I was always interested in what Dad was doing so I made him show me a few things. He was reluctant at first but when I showed a real interest and talent for it he kept me going, showing me something new every time he came to visit. I knew this was my life when I had the dream about the yellow-eyed demon."

"I know what you mean," Sam agreed, "That demon was a big part of our life too."

Sam went on to explain how he started having visions and his psychic abilities. And in the end how the demon killed their father.

"You're right, life as a Winchester life is definitely not normal," Taylor agreed. Sam laughed.

Then became sober again, "Was it hard?"

Taylor gave him a puzzled look, "Was what hard?"

"Leaving the house you grew up in, and all your friends?"

"Yeah," Taylor sighed, "but it was necessary, family is really important to me and my friends know that especially Kelly, Sally and Jeremy."

"Sally and Jeremy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sally is my boss at the bar, and she's been like a mother to me ever since my real mother died. And Jeremy is the town mechanic, we became really close friends after my mother died too."

"Just friends huh?" Sam asked grinning.

"Oh shut up," Taylor laughed slapping him on the arm. Sam just laughed. Once they had stopped laughing Taylor sighed.

"Just friends for now."

"But you want to be more than friend's right?" Sam asked, unable to withhold his smirk.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Taylor said nonchalantly.

"Ok fine, I'll leave you alone, your personal life is none of my business," Sam said yawning. "I don't know about you but I'm beat, you don't mind if I sleep a while do you?"

"No go ahead, I'll wake you up when it's your turn to drive."

"Alright," Sam yawned, getting as comfortable in his seat as he could at his height. Taylor smiled when she heard his shallow steady breathing minutes later. Life as a Winchester wasn't going to be so bad, she glanced at Sam. As long as she had her brothers, she would be at home anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i do not own the character Sam and Dean Winchester, but i do own Taylor Winchester, i also own the Red Hills Hotel, because it doesn't really exist in real life. but most of the informationg i have gotten is from a website i found online that's all about Greenville, Maine.**

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! i believe this story will be longer then my first one, just because it seems that way already, even though i'm only on the third chapter. but hey you never know.**

**Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

Static

Chapter 2

Sam pulled up to the motel and chose a spot next to Dean. He looked over at Taylor, who was still sound asleep. Legs curled underneath her and her head on her pillow. Sam was afraid to wake her, she looked so peaceful. Dean pounded on Sam's window, startling Sam and waking Taylor up. Sam rolled down the window.

"I got a room," Dean said holding up a key. Taylor stretched and rubbed her eyes. "Plus," Dean added, "there's a bar close by." Taylor was fully awake now.

"Let me change first, these clothes are getting nasty," she said, climbing out of the car. Sam got out too; they carried their bags into the room. It was a typical room, they were near Lake Michigan, so there was a fishing theme, maybe a little over the top. Fishing bed spread, fish, fishing poles and lures all over the walls. Sam and Dean didn't even notice, Taylor just made a disgusted noise. She put her bag on one of the beds and pulled out some clothes. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. Sam started pulling out some of his research so he could bring it with him to the bar, and then grabbed his laptop. By that time Taylor was out of the bathroom, grabbing her purse and car keys and heading back out the door.

**At the Bar**

Taylor picks a table out of the way, in a corner, out of the way of most of the crowd. Dean breaks away from them to go order a few drinks.

"Are you sure we should be letting you drink?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Sammy I work at a bar, one beer isn't gonna hurt," Taylor reassured him. "So," she added, changing the subject, "What's with this hotel?"

Sam lets the beer comment slide and digs out his research. "Well it turns out that every time someone stays in this particular room they can never stay the whole night, and if they do they don't make it out alive." Sam pauses for effect, Taylor raises her brows. "It's called the Red Hills Hotel; it's in Greenville, Maine."

"Creepy it's like something straight out of a _Stephen King_ novel," Taylor commented. The waitress came around dropping off a few glasses of water. Taylor took a sip of hers while Sam flipped through some more pages.

"You've got that right, the people that have gotten out alive, that is the one's that check out early, they keep rambling on and on about the spirit of this little boy."

"Creepier."

"Yeah, but then other witnesses say that they see a spirit of a woman wandering down the same hallway that this room is located on."

"What's the room number?" Taylor asked, crunching on some ice.

"312."

"Hmm, not 666 or anything, that would probably have made more sense."

Sam smiled at her shaking his head, "Not everything works out so perfectly." Sam went back to flipping through his research while Taylor looked around for Dean.

"Where is that boy with the drinks?" she asked craning her neck looking for her brother. She found him standing at the bar holding their three beers and chatting it up with some chick.

"The predator has found the prey," Taylor commented. Sam followed her gaze.

"Oh that, that's normal." Sam went back to working.

"While you do all the work?"

Sam just shrugged. "A bar is like Dean's place of worship he never does work here." Taylor burst out laughing. Sam smiled at her.

"That was a good one Sammy," she let out another giggle. Taylor watched Dean for another second, then turned away, annoyed.

"So Sam, is there some sort of repetition to this? Or is it just a random occurrence?"

"Well, it's just about every time someone stays in that room, it's not like it happens every full moon or anything."

"Yeah 'cause that would be a werewolf," Taylor clarified.

"Is that a challenge?" Sam asked, amused.

"Just making sure ya know your stuff Sammy."

"Right."

Dean came walking over to the table then. Their beers were sweating by now. After Dean set the beers on the table and sat down, Taylor leaned forward keeping a straight face.

"Dean do we need to have _the talk_?" Taylor asked.

Dean stared at her blankly for a second. "Oh you mean her?" he asked pointing back towards the blonde he was talking to.

"No I mean that," Taylor said pointing to an extremely fat dude, with a ginormous beer belly.

"Ha ha," Dean said twisting off the cap to his beer and taking a swig.

"I'm serious Dean," Taylor said, taking the cap off her own beer. "We should really discuss," she paused and looked around then lowered her voice, "safe sex." Sam burst out laughing.

"I really don't find this funny Sam, a juvenile is telling me how to run my life."

"I'm just looking out for you Dean," Taylor said. That set Sam off again.

Dean just glared at his brother. "Speaking of morals," he said turn back towards Taylor, "what about underage drinking?"

"Hey," Taylor said, "I have a perfectly legitimate fake-id."

"Right, so I have to practice safe sex but you can drink illegally yeah that makes a lot of sense."

"You're getting the hang of it Dean," Taylor said patting him on the back. Sam still smiling, just shook his head. Just then a guy with shaggy dark hair and brown eyes sauntered up to their table.

He walked right over to Taylor and asked, "Oh baby did it hurt?"

Taylor flashed her green eyes towards him. "No but if you don't scram your nuggets will be hurtin'." Sam and Dean gaped, they looked from the stunned guy to Taylor's furious expression.

"I'll right no corny lines; I get it, but at least let me buy you a drink." This guy was not giving up.

"Beat it," Taylor said, taking a sip of her beer and ignoring the guy. You would have thought that he would have taken a hint.

"Oh come on-." He was cut of by both Sam and Dean standing up almost knocking both chairs over.

"You heard her," Dean growled, "beat it."

"I just wanna buy the lady a drink-." He couldn't finish his sentence because within seconds Dean had the guy by the neck against the wall, Sam right behind him.

"No, you were just leaving," Dean said, venom dripping from his voice. The guys' eyes flashed between Dean and Sam, after a couple of seconds the guy nodded. Dean released him. Only then did they notice that the whole bar was shrouded in silence watching the scene play out. The guy, rubbing his neck walked unsteadily back over to his pool game. Sam and Dean sat back down just as Taylor was finishing off her drink.

"What would I do without my body guards?" Taylor asked, motioning towards the waitress.

Dean ignored her comment, "Why do I think this is the start of a long chain of bar fights?" Dean asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"Never a dull moment," Sam added. When the waitress came over to the table, Taylor ordered another beer.

"Don't you think you should take it easy?" Sam asked, realizing he hadn't even started on his beer and it was getting warm.

"Yes mother," she snapped. Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances. Taylor sighed.

"Why do guys always think I'm an easy target?" Taylor mumbled, both boys heard it though. Both of them knew it was a rhetorical question. Sam went back to working on his research, Dean concentrated on his drink. Taylor's thoughts traveled back to the day she left. Jeremy. Oh the thought of him just made her more depressed. Her hand unconsciously touched the back pocket of her jeans where his picture and her graduation picture rested. She sighed feeling crappy about leaving was not going to make this any easier. _You just gotta bite the bullet_, she told her self. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she turned towards Sam.

"So Sammy what's the history of this place," Taylor asked. The waitress came around setting another beer down for Taylor.

"I didn't really have the resources to find that out, so once we arrive we can go check out the library because the articles I found on it only interviewed the witnesses. They didn't really go into the history."

"Super," Dean said. Taylor didn't really drink anymore; she just sat with her hands wrapped around her beer, lost in thought. Dean spied a poker game across the bar.

"I'm gonna go try my luck," Dean said flashing a grin before heading over there with his beer. Once he was out of earshot Sam turned to Taylor.

"You doin' ok?"

"Yeah, stupid jackass," Taylor growled looking over at the guy who had just hit on her.

Sam gave her a reassuring smile. Dean waved at them, and then gave the thumbs up.

"Hey at least we'll have some extra money it looks like," Sam added positively.

"Yup gambling is the honest way to earn your money," Taylor said taking a small sip of her beer. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, you have a point." They both looked back at Dean, then shook their heads.

**The Next Morning**

"Wake up guys, it's time to hit the road again," Sam said coming back into the room with coffee. Dean and Taylor both groaned.

"What time is it?" Dean asked stretching.

"It's almost eleven."

"Crap," Dean added, sitting up and rubbing a hand over his face. Sam set the coffee cups down and went over to the motionless Taylor.

"Taylor, wake up," Sam said pulling the blankets off her, exposing her baggy t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. She groaned and rolled over on her stomach. Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Dean came over the bed and stood next to Sam, wearing only his boxers. Sam counted silently; one, two, three. They both flipped the mattress dumping Taylor and all her blankets on the floor.

"Oh, that was mature," she said unraveling herself from all the blankets. The boys were laughing, both doubled over from laughing so hard. Taylor jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"But I get to use the bathroom first," Taylor closed the door and seconds after they heard the shower go on.

"Who's she calling immature?" Dean grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long guys, i've been so busy lately. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Static

Chapter 3

Taylor's headlights cut through the foggy darkness. Up ahead you could see Dean's taillights. Dean still insisted that Sam ride with Taylor. Taylor had just popped in one of her CD's and was singing along quietly.

"How much longer am I supposed to be tortured by your music?" Sam asked.

"Hey driver picks the music," Taylor smirked.

"You are enjoying this way too much," Sam mumbled.

"I heard that."

"I've been listening to your chick flick music for days, it's getting kinda old."

"What you don't like Colby Colliat?"

Sam raised a brow at her, "I'd rather listen to Dean's oldies."

"Oh Sam, I'm just exposing you too some culture," Taylor clarified, turning it up.

"Yeah, right," Sam scoffed. But Taylor wasn't listening anymore; she was staring at the radio.

"Taylor?" Sam asked. Taylor wasn't listening to him; she was staring at the radio like it was alive. Taylor was mesmerized and not watching the road at all, the car started to swerve off the small road.

"Taylor," Sam said a little more urgently. He snapped his fingers in front of Taylor's face. She finally came too and overcorrected the car, causing it to swerve into the other lane. Then she moved it back into the right lane, shaking.

"What the hell was that?"

"What, you mean you didn't hear it?"

Sam looked around, as if searching for the noise, "No."

"The radio," Taylor said, "it was calling my name."

"No it was playing your cheesy music," Sam explained.

Taylor furrowed her brow thinking, then sighed, visibly shaken, "I must be going insane," she said to herself.

"What did you hear?"

"It was the static voice calling my name," Taylor said.

"Just your name, it didn't say anything else?"

"No, just my name, but…I think it was someone we knew."

**At a Gas Station**

"I think she really heard something Dean," Sam said, he was standing next the Impala, hands in his jacket pockets.

"I don't want to say this Sam, but I think she's off her rocker."

"Dean she's our sister, remember when I was having those visions, you didn't think I was crazy then, how is this any different?"

"Because, there's still not much we know about her," Dean said putting the gas nozzle back.

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Alright, alright, so what if she did hear something, what does it mean?"

Sam spread the sides of his jacket like wings, "I don't know, but when I saw her face, I gotta say Dean she looked freaked."

"She said it was the static voice right? Like all that weird static stuff we were hearing when she first caught up with us?"

"I think that's what she meant, yeah."

"Don't you think we should talk to her about it?"

Dean studied Sam for a second, then caved, "Okay, we'll talk to her about it," Dean said screwing the gas cap back on. Just then Taylor walked back out of the gas station with some energy drinks and junk food.

"You guys hungry," She asked cheerily.

"No thanks," Sam answered.

"Speak for yourself I've got my eyes on those Doritos," Dean added. Taylor handed him the bag, he ripped it open and started chomping. Sam raised his eyebrows at him. Dean just held his hands out like "what?".

"What's going on?" Taylor asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"We wanted to talk to you about what you heard on the radio," Sam explained.

"Oh, well," she said opening a bag of Twinkies, "It was like before except the whole radio didn't go crazy, it was just a voice, calling my name."

Sam and Dean exchanged concerned glances and Taylor bit down into one of the Twinkies. Taylor just shrugged still munching on the Twinkie.

"I don't know what to tell you guys," Taylor said with half a Twinkie in her mouth, "other than it was creepy as hell." Taylor walked off to her car, finishing off her Twinkies and throwing the wrapper in the garbage. She opened up her Monster and took a sip as she got in the car.

"I think she's more scared than she really lets on," Sam commented, watching Taylor chug the energy drink.

"I think that's the fastest I've ever seen a girl chug a Monster," Dean said in awe. Sam hit him on the arm. "What?"

Sam just walked away shaking his head.

"What?" Dean called after him.

**Back on the Road**

Taylor flipped through the stations bored. It was Sam's turn to drive and she was still surging with energy after chugging that Monster. Sam looked over at her, smiling to himself.

"I don't think it's the safest thing to drink a Monster and then get in a car for days," Sam commented.

"Who's safety, yours or mine?" Taylor asked still playing with the radio. Sam laughed.

"Both." Taylor grinned over at him. "Alright, I'm driving now my turn to pick the station."

Taylor gave in and sat back in her seat. Sam found an alternative rock station and left it there. Taylor fidgeted.

"How about we play a game?" she asked, turning towards Sam.

Sam raised a brow, "What kind of game?"

"Well I was gonna suggest that we play the license plate game, but that's nearly impossible since Dean's car the only car we've seen for hours," Taylor said more to herself than Sam. She tapped her pointer finger against her chin thinking.

"How about I spy?"

"I spy? What like Where's Waldo? Isn't that a kid game?"

"You have any better ideas smarty pants?"

"Yeah, I do actually, let's play seek."

"Seek?" Taylor gave Sam a puzzled look.

"Yeah you know where you flip radio stations and stop on one and then you have to guess the song."

"That's great!" Taylor exclaimed. "You're always full of good ideas Sammy." She ruffled his hair playfully.

"I'll go first," she said grabbing the dial, and flipping it back and forth eventually stopping on one. The song was older; Sam racked his brain thinking of the name.

"Um," Sam thought harder.

"Times a tickin'," Taylor said, grinning evilly.

"This is, Incubus, um, Drive," Sam practically yelled.

"Right on Sammy!" Taylor gave him a high five.

"Alright my turn -," Sam started but didn't finish because his phone rang.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm gettin' tired; you wanna stop in the next town at a motel? We've been driving for few days."

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Sam glanced over at Taylor, who was watching his facial expression closely.

"Alright, we're about," Sam heard paper rustle, "20 miles from the closest town."

"Okay, we'll stop there then."

"Good, see ya in the rearview," Dean said laughing. "Ah, I crack myself up." With that Dean hung up, and Sam shook his head.

"What?" Taylor asked, still studying him.

"Oh, that was just Dean," Sam explained, "He wants to stop in the next town, and get some rest."

"Oh, okay." Taylor grinned mischievously, "Now where were we?" she asked reaching for the radio dial.

"Hey," Sam objected, shoving her hand away, "I believe it was my turn."

**At the Motel**

"Wow Dean," Taylor paused looking around the room, "you picked a real classy room."

"Shut up, it was the least expensive one," Dean grumbled, throwing his bag on one of the beds.

"Yeah with two beds, do I need to remind you Dean that there are three of us?" Sam said putting his hand supportively on Dean's shoulder, Dean shrugged it off.

"Hey, there's a couch right over there, fight over the bed," Dean told Sam and Taylor. Sam and Taylor looked at each other, and then at the bed.

"I think we should settle this like adults, Taylor said."

"And how is that?" Sam asked.

She held out her fist and flat palm, "Rock, Paper Scissors." Sam rolled his eyes but cooperated.

"I'm warning you, Dean always loses," Sam said, giving Dean an amused side-glance.

"That was one time," Dean added, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Right," Sam said turning back to Taylor.

"Ready?" She asked. Sam nodded.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Taylor scissors cut Sam's paper. Dean pulled himself up on his elbows to watch the game more closely.

"Two outta three," Sam said.

"Whatever."

Their hands were placed back in the original position. "Rock, Paper, Scissors." Taylor's paper covered Sam's rock.

"Guess you got the couch," She giggled. She threw herself on the empty bed.

"I want a rematch," Sam announced.

"Aw Sam, don't be such a poor sport," Taylor replied, giving him a devious smile. Sam sighed and looked over at the couch. He sat down on it, and then slowly laid out all six feet four inches of himself on the tiny couch. About from his knees down hung off the couch. Dean and Taylor started laughing.

"This is not funny," Sam growled, sitting up. Dean was doubled over laughing and Taylor was rolling around on her bed, almost falling off once, and making them laugh harder.

"You guys are jerks," Sam grumbled, searching for a pillow and blankets. He opened up the closet and found some on the shelf.

"It's ok Sam, I'm sure it's like a bed of feathers once you get used to it," Taylor said wiping the tears from her eyes. Sam shot them a venom filled look, sending Taylor into another fit of giggles.

"Alright boys and girls," Dean said stripping down to his boxers and his undershirt, "It's bedtime."

"Aw," Taylor said, "but we were having so much fun." Sam was over on the couch grumbling still fully clothed.

Dean pointed a warning finger at her.

"Alright, I'll go change." Taylor dragged herself off her bed and dug through her back for her baggy t-shirt and plaid pj pants. She came back out minutes later and threw her other clothes in her bag and crawled into bed. Dean turned off the light, minutes later all of them were in a deep sleep.

* * *

Taylor woke up to the TV screen flashing black and white at her. She slowly crawled out of bed. And kneeled on the floor in front of the TV, she stared at the static screen for a few minutes when Sam stirred and saw her kneeling there.

"Taylor," he asked groggily. She waved a hand at him impatiently. He looked around for something to throw at Dean. In the end pulling off one of his socks, balling it up and throwing it at Dean's head.

"Dean," Sam whispered loudly. Dean stirred then gave out a yelp when he found the sock.

"Dude, gross, what the hell was that fo-?" he stopped short when he saw Taylor. He looked at Sam questioningly. Sam just shrugged and turned back to Taylor. The two boys watched her, and she was mesmerized with the TV. Sam saw a tear roll down her cheek. He started to get out the couch, but thought better of it and waited for Taylor to do something else. So he sat with his feet on the ground and his elbows on his knees, studying her facial expressions. The tears started coming faster soon after that. Dean started to get out of bed, but Sam held up a hand at him. Dean stopped, still watching Taylor. Taylor was full on crying now, silent tears poured down her cheeks. Taylor pulled her legs from underneath her and moved closer to the TV.

She put her hand against the screen.

"Dad," she whispered.

**The Next Morning**

"What the hell was that last night?" Dean yelled.

Sam pushed his hand down towards the carpet, "Dean keep it down." They both looked towards the bathroom door where Taylor was in the shower.

"What the hell was that last night?" Dean repeated in a low growl.

"I don't know Dean," Sam thought for a second, "You think it could have been - no it couldn't have."

"Sam you could include me in the conversation."

"Well I was thinking that it could be the static."

"Static? On a TV? Now I think _you're _off your rocker," Dean said raising his brows.

"She had the same look on her face when she heard the static in the car and when she did last night."

Taylor came out of the bathroom just then, fully dressed, but her hair still a little damp. The boys went back to packing silently. Right away she knows something's up.

"Who died?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked innocently. Taylor put her hands on her hips and flashed Dean one of her looks.

Sam buckled, "What exactly happened last night?" He threw his bag on the couch.

Taylor stiffened then busied herself with packing and avoided eye contact with either of the boys. "What when the TV was talking to me?" she finally asked.

"Yeah that," Sam said exchanging glances with Dean.

"What about it?"

Sam sighed, "Were you really talking to Dad?"

Taylor froze, dropping the shirt she was packing. Then her shoulders started shaking and her hands went to her face. Sam went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"He said he was sorry," Taylor sobbed into Sam's chest. "He said that this was one secret he would always regret keeping."

"What secret?" Dean asked gently, exchanging anther look with Sam.

"Me."

**On the Road Again**

Sam took is eyes off the road to examine a sleeping Taylor. It had been a few days or so since they left the motel. Sam couldn't help but worry. He turned back to the road remembering the scene in the middle of the night. He knew how she felt, and most of all he knew how Dean had felt, back when Sam had still had his psychic powers. Seeing it from Dean's perspective Sam still had trouble believing whatever Taylor had heard was actually their father. Sam shook the thoughts from his head and tried to concentrate on the road. He flipped through a few stations before settling on an oldies station. Dean would have laughed at him, but as the music washed over him Sam relaxed in his seat, probably the first time in a long time. The song ended and was followed by a new one. After a beat Sam sat up straight, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He tried to concentrate on the road, but unbelievably the static voice called out from beneath the song.

"Sam, please forgive me Sam?"

Sam snapped out of his trance and pulled out his phone, fumbling with it for few seconds. Then hit the auto-dial for Dean's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Sammy gettin' bored already?"

"Dean I heard the voice."

"Come again?" Dean's voice was skeptical.

"I'm not kidding Dean; it was just like Taylor said a voice beyond the static."

Dean didn't say anything for a minute but Sam could hear his slow breathing. While waiting for his brother to respond Sam realized the voice was gone.

"Was it dad?" Dean asked his voice a little choked.

"I don't know it didn't really identify itself. It just said 'Sam, please forgive me'."

"This is just getting creepier," Dean said his voice back to normal.

"You're telling me."

"So what do you want to do?"

Sam glanced at Taylor who was still sleeping soundly. "I don't know, how much longer do we have?"

"Well," Dean ruffled some papers, "we're gettin' close now, maybe a few more day drive."

Sam sighed, "I think we should stop again, I'm running on fumes."

"Yeah, you're right," Dean yawned. "We'll stop in the next town."

"Sounds like a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

Static

Static

Chapter 4

_Amy Rosenhaul's misty green eyes looked up at her daughter. Her dark blonde hair was fanned around her head on the pillow as she lay on the hospital bed. Taylor stood by the bed gripping her mother's hand. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks._

_"Taylor." Amy reached her hand out and touched her daughters face._

_"Mom," Taylor sobbed. She plopped down in the chair next the hospital bed and laid her head on her mother's stomach. She could hear her heart pumping weakly which made her cry harder. Amy stroked her daughters hair, searching for the right words to say._

_"I want you to know," Amy picked up her daughters teary face and held it between her hands. "I want you to know that I will always be there, in here," she placed one hand on Taylor's heart. Taylor choked a swallow and placed her hand on top of her mothers. She studied her mother in silence for a moment, hoping this moment could last forever. Then Amy pulled her daughter close, holding her tightly._

_"Remember what I used to tell you? Amy asked looking down at her daughter. Taylor met her eyes, her look full of hope and sorrow._

_"I used to tell you to follow your heart and never look back." Amy smiled, feeling weaker by the second. Taylor looked around frantically at the beeping machines. Her vitals were dropping, a nurse rushed into the room. But Taylor didn't notice, all she saw was her mother, and the color fading from her face._

_"Remember to follow your heart," her mother whispered._

_"No mom, no, you can't leave me!" Taylor sobbed, "NO, NO!"_

Taylor sat up straight in bed. A cold sweat ran down her back.

"You okay?" Sam whispered. Taylor looked over at him; he had one eye open looking at her. Dean was snoring softly in the background. Taylor remembered where she was and rubbed her forehead. She had thought those nightmares were gone.

"Yeah," she said softly, then pulled the covers off and climbed out of bed. "I just need some air." She grabbed a sweatshirt on the way out, leaving the door open a crack so she wouldn't get locked out. The night was cool as she leaned her back against the motel wall. She took a deep breath of night air and tried to push the dream to the back of her mind. Remembering her mother was the hardest thing she would ever have to do, especially the day that she died. At that moment Taylor wished she smoked, for lack of something better to do. She crossed her arms tightly, and listened to the buzz of the neon sign above the front office.

"Hey," Sam slipped out the door, wearing jeans and a thin t-shirt. "Are you sure you're okay? You were talking in your sleep for a little while there."

"I was? Hey I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's ok," he paused, "do you want to talk about it?"

Taylor looked up at him, thinking she wish she'd known about them before her mother's death, it might have been more bearable. Taylor's eyes misted up.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," wrapping an arm around her, Taylor turned and buried her face in his chest. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

There was silence for a moment as he hugged her.

"I do."

Sam pulled away; "You do?" he looked at her gently as if she might break.

"I do," Taylor gave him a small smile and leaned back against the wall.

Sam leaned against the doorframe and studied her.

"I used to have that dream all the time right after my mother died."

"Yeah I know how you feel."

Taylor cocked an eyebrow quizzically.

"I had visions," Sam clarified.

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

Sam went into the whole story about the terrifying months that he and Dean ran around the country following his visions, trying to figure out what was causing them, what they were.

"Wow," was all Taylor could say when he was finished.

"Yeah," Sam glanced at her, "and that's why I believed you when you said you heard that voice. I know that there are unexplainable things that happen."

"Thank you," Taylor smiled and gave him a quick hug, then glanced towards the door. "We should probably get back to bed before Dean wakes up."

Sam nodded and they both went back to the room and to back to bed, feeling a little more like family.

**Red Hills Hotel**

"I reserved this room a week ago, how can you tell me that it's reserved under another name?" Ria stamped her heeled boot and gave the clerk a steely glare. "Ok," Ria searched for the clerk's name, "Vanessa, when I called a week ago, nobody had reserved the room, so tell me," Ria leaned against the counter, "how could someone else reserve the room?"

Vanessa very calmly and lifted the book up to show her, "The names right here, reserved for a Dean," Vanessa squinted reading upside down, "Dean Giles."

"That's me." Dean leaned up against the counter next to Ria. "Hi," he gave Ria one of his best smiles. Something pinged in Ria's head, and she narrowed her eyes when she realized. Winchester.

Dean shrugged off the glare, and turned back to Vanessa.

"Oh Mr. Giles, room 312," she handed him the key and smiled.

"Thanks Vanessa," Dean slapped the counter and sent Ria another glance and nodded. He walked off to join Sam and another girl that Ria didn't recognize. She turned and put a hand on her hip studying the girl.

"Probably some hooker," she mumbled and turned back to the clerk.

"So Vanessa is room 313 available?"

**Room 312**

"Well this looks pleasant," Dean announced as soon as they walked into the room. He set his bag next to the mini fridge and scanned the room. There was a couch in front of them with a worn, dusty green chair, that looked about as old as the hotel itself. The couch looked newer, probably newly covered in flowery print. The rest of the room looked the same; flower wallpaper covered the walls and lamp shades. Dean walked into the next room there was a bed and off to the right a bathroom, that looked new. The bed itself was covered in a red bedspread, with black vines traveling through the spread.

"We should stay in places like this more often," Dean said, relaxing on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, well you'd be playing poker twice as often, 'cause this was three times more than our normal flea bag hotels," Sam answered setting his bag next to the bed.

Taylor threw her bad on the bed next to Dean, "Who was that girl you talked to at the desk?"

"Jesus, what's your problem?"

"Who was she?"

"I don't know, but it was kinda weird she gave me this crazy look," Dean answered watching Taylor warily.

Taylor furrowed her brow in thought, "There was something about her that I just couldn't place."

"Have you seen her before?" Sam asked.

She met his gaze, "No."

"Okay," Dean said sitting up, "touchy-feely time is over. Time to get crackin'."

**20 minutes later**

They sat scattered around the room, Taylor and Sam with their laptops and Dean with John's journal. Dean sat in the ancient chair while Sam sat on the couch and Taylor picked a spot on the floor, tapping away at her keys.

"There's nothing in Dad's book about room 312 or the Red Hills Hotel," Dean sighed closing the book and setting it on the coffee table. Taylor looked up from her position on the floor.

"Dad's book?"

"Yeah," Dean said, "he kept a journal of all the things that he ran into."

"Really," she picked up the book and started flipping through it. "There's so much I didn't know about him," she mumbled stopping on a page to read.

Dean studied her as she did.

"Hey guys I think I got something," Sam said looking up from the screen.

Taylor set down the book, "What's that?"

"Well," Sam leaned back, "supposedly this hotel is named after a murder/suicide."

"Now the creepy name makes sense," Taylor added.

"So which was it Sam a murder or a suicide?" Dean asked.

"Both."

Dean leaned forward, "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, a family lived here, the Hills, mom, dad and a little boy."

"Yeah, the people that actually walked out of this place were always rambling about a little boy, right?" Taylor asked, shifting the laptop to the floor and getting up to sit next to Sam.

"Right, and the mom was murdered and the dad, hung himself in this room."

"So where does the boy come in?"

"Well, on the town site there's this rumor that the father went crazy killed his family and then hung himself."

"Can someone say _The Shining_," Taylor added.

"Yeah."

"That still doesn't explain the boy," Dean said.

"Well, the boy must have died in this room, right?" Taylor asked.

Sam looked back and the computer and searched, "There's nothing here about how the boy died or where."

Taylor and Dean sighed.

"Let's hit the books again," Sam said cheerfully.

"I'm just gonna take a little nap," Taylor said curling up with a moldy pillow.

"I need some tunes," Dean said getting up to turn on a creaky radio. He turned it to an oldies station; he started bobbing his head to the beat. Taylor laughed and shook her head and was about to close her eyes when she saw him freeze. He stood there staring at the radio and faintly heard the voice crackle beyond the music.

"Dean, please forgive me, Dean?" It repeated a few times and stopped just as the song did. Then Dean picked up the radio and shook it, drawing Sam's attention and making Taylor sit up.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked, setting down his laptop to stand.

Dean threw down the radio, "Damn it!" Then he turned and looked at his siblings, "It was dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Static

Static

Chapter 5

Their attention shifted when there was a knock on the door. Dean rubbed a hand over his face, while Sam and Taylor watched him with sympathy. The pounding became louder on the door. Taylor rose, eyes still on her brother, who now moved back to the chair, he sunk into it and closed his eyes. The pounding continued and Taylor moved to open the door, when she did her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Is that anyway to talk to a stranger," Ria pushed passed Taylor and sauntered into the room.

Sam rose to greet her.

"Ah the Winchester brothers," Ria gave them a devious smile.

Dean looked up and gave her a fake smile, "Back for more?"

"Do we know you?" Taylor asked, following Ria's every move.

"No, and what I don't understand is why the Winchester brothers would tote around a girl. Well, unless she's getting paid by the hour." Ria smiled viciously.

Taylor's temper rose and she stomped towards Ria.

"Whoa," Sam said stepping between them. "Who the hell are you and how do you know who we are?"

Ria made herself comfortable on the couch, crossing her long legs. Again she gave them a mean smile, this time focusing on Dean, who just glared right back.

Ria got up again and started moving around the room.

"My dad and yours worked together on a case. They were gone for about a week, and when they came back, my father was injured, but he kept fighting, not always with your dad, but he became a hunter. All because of your father, and one day," Ria paused, composing herself, "he didn't come home after a job."

"So you blame our father?" Dean asked, standing now and facing her.

Taylor stepped up next to her voice dripping with venom, "You want to blame our father, for your father's decision."

"It wasn't his decision, John Winchester made him a hunter," Ria said stepping even closer so that she was inches from Taylor's face.

"Alright enough," Dean yelled. The girls looked at him. "You still haven't told us who you are."

"Oh, how rude of me I'm sorry, I'm Andrea Reeds but everyone calls me Ria," she answered holding out her hand for Dean. Dean just crossed his arms.

"Okay," Ria said, walking across the room.

"What gives you the right to blame our father?" Sam asked.

"Your father brought my father into this business, and in that, killing him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you did not just blame our father for murder," Dean said, his own temper flaring.

Taylor stomped towards the door and flung it open, "Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Get the hell out."

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"Don't make me say it again," Taylor pointed out the door.

Dean and Sam looked at their sister in amazement.

"Fine I can see I'm not welcome here," Ria said, coming to stand next to the door. "But I still didn't catch your name."

"Taylor Winchester. Now if you don't mind."

"You guys didn't tell me you had a sister."

"Yeah, she's newly discovered," Dean answered.

"Now get you and your tramp boots outa here," Taylor growled.

"Excuse me?"

"Leave, bitch."

"Now that wasn't very nice, didn't you're mother teach you any manners."

Taylor's eyes flashed and she started towards Ria, when the door knob slipped from her fingers and slammed shut, the same moment that they heard the window latch shut. The room sat in stunned silence.

9:00 p.m.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"I believe that was a really pissed off spirit," Sam answered.

"Ya think," Taylor said, still irritated. Now they were stuck in this god forsaken room with a dumb twat. Taylor plopped herself on the couch angrily and gave Ria the stink eye.

"Don't look at me like that I'm not the one who slammed the door shut," Ria answered scowling at her back.

"Yeah, well if you had only left the room when I told you to, we wouldn't be stuck here the whole night."

"Again it's not my fault."

"Do you even know how to hunt?" Taylor stood and crossed the room to face her. Sam and Dean stood back.

"Like I said before my dad was a hunter," Ria responded, backing down a little.

"That doesn't count," Taylor said, almost laughing, "Have you yourself ever been on an actual hunt?"

Ria paused looking at the boys for support, who then looked at anything but the girls. "No."

"Then why the hell are you here." Taylor's voice was a deathly quiet and the boys looked at her with more respect, but secretly Taylor wanted to deck the skank for ruining her hunt.

"I came here to ruin the job."

Taylor blinked at the honesty.

"Alright ladies lets just, take it easy and have a seat," Dean said leading his sister over to the couch. "Nicely handled you scared the truth out of her," he whispered as he moved her away.

Taylor felt a touch of pride swell in her chest.

"We still need to finish the job," Dean said looking at Ria, "Cat fight or not."

Ria crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ria, let me ask you something," Sam interjected, "Do you really believe after all these years that it was our Dad's fault for causing your father's death?"

Ria let that sink in a moment.

"Or," Sam added, "Did you just feel that he was the closest person to blame?"

Ria sighed, "I guess he was just the closest person to blame."

"Thanks for the admission, now can we get on with this hunt?" Dean asked, picking up John's journal.

"You were on to something before Sammy," Taylor added, pulling her legs up to her chest on the couch.

"Right, right," Sam picked up his laptop again and started clicking away on the keys, as he sat in the musty chair. Ria stood awkwardly near the door, not sure where she fit into the Winchester family dynamics, not that she did. Although Taylor still felt a little sorry for her anyway, she didn't know why, the stupid whore had already spoiled the hunt. She turned back to Sammy and away from the lost puppy look that Ria had sulking on her face.

"There is really nothing in Dad's book about this place at all; I guess we just have to rely on Sammy's great research skills." Dean smiled sweetly as Sam gave him a glare over the top of his laptop.

"Ok I'm still not finding anything on that boy," Sam said, head bent over the screen.

Taylor looked over at Ria who was still standing, "Do you have any research?"

"You're guess is as good as mine."

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"This would have been my first hunt," Ria explained.

"Research is a key component to a good hunt, it's the only way you know what's really going on," Taylor stated.

"Thanks professor," Ria said sarcastically, sitting pretzel style on the floor.

10:00 p.m.

The hour hand moved slowly towards the ten, although no one was paying attention. Taylor had curled up with a moldy pillow and was breathing heavily, while Dean flipped through John's book absently. Sam was still on the computer, relentlessly searching for something, anything that would lead them in the right direction. Ria stood near the window, staring out into the night, noting the sharp drop off that was the cliff and she strained to hear the water washing up on the rocks of the peninsula. Silence filled the room except for the tapping of keys and the occasional rustle of a page. But with the first ding of the Grandfather clock, that had seemed invisible before, the lights started to flicker. Ria turned, and Sam and Dean exchanged glances as Dean tried to shove Taylor awake. With the second ding the flickering increased in speed.

"What?" Taylor asked groggily, but when she saw the lights she sat up so fast she almost fell off the couch. As the dings continued the lights blinked faster and at the last tenth ding, the lights stopped and continued to shine normally. The four of them looked around cautiously.

Sam looked over at the clock suspiciously. "Was that even there before?"

Dean looked at it too as Taylor rubbed her eyes still trying to decide if that had been a dream or not..

"I don't remember seeing it when we came in," Dean answered eyeing it too.

"How are we gonna get outa here?" Ria asked, physically shaking.

Sam gave her a sympathetic look, "It doesn't want us to leave. Before it locked the door and latched the window, our only two exits."

Taylor stood and went over to the window to see if she could unlatch it. It didn't budge, then she walked back across the room to recheck the door, like they had done at least five times in the past hour.

"Looks like your stuck with us," she said returning to her spot. Everyone sighed.

"Sammy, have you found anything?" Dean pleaded.

"Nothing, I've been looking through the old newspapers, lucky they have a link through the library website, and I'm just getting the same info from the town site. The mom was mutilated the dad hung himself and there's no information on the boy's death or history at all." Sam looked up frustrated, "It's like after the murders he just disappeared." Sam threw his hands in the air.

Taylor listened as she thought. That doesn't make sense obviously the boy is still connected to the room somehow. And what the hell just caused the lights to go off.

"Hey guys I think we're overlooking something here," Taylor said standing then faced her brothers. They both looked at her quizzically. "Well," she said as she started to pace, "Obviously, some kind of spirit is still in this room, because those lights didn't do that by themselves, coordinating with that spooky grandfather clock." She looked at it a little warily. Ria slid down against the wall by the window to listen as she pulled her legs up to her chest.

"So," Taylor continued, "right now, we have to know who is causing it."

"Right," Sam agreed.

"Then who is it?" Dean questioned. Taylor's eyes brightened with excitement and she sat back on the couch.

"Listen, my theory is that it either has to be the mom or the kid, 'cause, the dad hung himself in the lobby and no one has ever seen his spirit, just the mom floating down the hallway and the kid in this room."

"So it still leads more to the kid, but how do we even know if the kid died in this room?" Ria asked finally joining the conversation.

"Well I guess that's what we have to find out," Taylor answered, crossing her arms smugly.

"That's easy for you to say, I've been looking for stuff all night."

"Well maybe you just overlooked something," Taylor said, standing and pacing again. "Obviously, this room is somehow connected to the boy right?"

Sam and Dean nodded.

"Then we just have to figure out if the boy stayed here after his parents died. Sam," she pointed to his computer, "are you sure there wasn't anything about the boy in the newspapers after the murders, like the boy was devastated by the death of his parents or the boy went to live with other family."

"Positive."

"Then the boy must have died here."

"How can you be sure?" Ria asked timidly.

"Well, there's no history of the boy at all after the murders, which means…" Taylor faded off hoping Ria would finish the sentence.

Ria just shrugged.

Taylor sighed looking defeated, "Which means that he died somewhere in this house and is somehow connected to this room."

"Oh." Was all Ria could say.

Taylor shook her head.

The clock dinged again, signaling to them that it was 10:30. They all froze and waited for something to happen, and when nothing did they all sighed in relief.

"So how did the boy die then?" Dean asked, getting more comfortable on the creaky couch.

"I guess that's what we have to find out," Taylor said, sitting back down.

"So the boy died in the hotel somewhere," Sam said thinking outloud.

"His body must be hidden somewhere," Dean added.

"Yeah like in the attic above this room," Taylor furthered, excitement brewing again.

"Or in the basement," Sam said getting into it.

"Maybe he's in the walls," Ria whispered, looking around frantically.

The three siblings stared at her. Dean looked at Taylor and made circles around his ear and whispered, "Coo coo." Taylor almost giggled but held it back when she saw the look on Sam's face.

"What makes you think that?" He asked Ria gently.

"Because she's lost it, dude," Dean whispered to him.

"Dean!"

Ria glared at Dean, "It was just a suggestion." She had the superior tone again.

"One that isn't logical."

"Would you guys stop it?" Sam yelled.

Taylor leaned back to watch the show.

"This is ridiculous, Sam, since when are we taking advice from_ her_," Dean growled.

"I'm stuck in this room same as you are," Ria snarled.

"Jesus Christ, you'd think they were married," Taylor said, standing and pacing again.

"Oh, go to he-." Dean started.

"Dean!" Sam's warning voice had Dean sitting back and wiping a hand down his face. "Taylor has a point, fighting and bickering isn't going to get us anywhere."

"You didn't yell at her when she was fighting with Ria," Dean answered gesturing towards Taylor.

"Grow up."

"Guys enough!" Sam stood between them, shooting angry looks at both of them just as the clock started to chime again. The hour hand hit the 11 and again they froze as the lights started to flicker, but added to that there was the sound of static. Taylor slowly turned around to stare at the radio. The knob was turning furiously back and forth. She backed away a little, to come to stand next to Sam. The ancient radio, blinked on the top and the screen, as the static continued the slight sound of murmuring voices started to seep out of the speakers. The talking was indistinguishable. The clock dinged for the fifth time. As the voices became louder, the radio knob started to focus on one particular spot as the voices died down one came through clearly. The clock dinged for the tenth time.

"Boys," the voice started, "Taylor, I'm," it cracked, "'m so sorry." The radio crackled again. "-Secret I shouldn't have kept." The last ding sounded and the radio turned off again. Tears started to roll down Taylor's cheeks in anguish she almost crashed to the floor but Sam dragged her up again and set her on the couch.

Dean still in shock stared at the radio, then put his head in his hands, trying to hold back the pain that seemed to be pushing it's way through again. Sam steadied himself and sat back on the chair, and held back tears.

"What just happened?"

The three of them looked at Ria.

"You mean you didn't hear it?" Sam asked.

Ria shook her head, "All I heard was static, nothing else. Why, what did it say."

"It said mind your own business," Dean growled, head still in hands.

Ria scowled at him.

"Let's not start again guys," Taylor said, wiping her face.

"You were all for a fight before," Dean said lifting his face to glower at her.

She studied him a second.

"It hurts me, Dean, just as much as it hurts you," Taylor sighed, a whole new wave of tears showering her cheeks.

"Yeah well you weren't there when Dad died." Dean stood and leaned against the wall.

"That doesn't mean I didn't love him," Taylor explained.

Dean looked up at her, eyes fiery, "You didn't know him."

Now Taylor stood and looked fiercely at Dean, "I did too, he visited me on my birthday every year and at least every 6 months." She paused, recovering, "I know I didn't know him as well as you, but I still loved him. He was my father."

"He didn't raise you!" Dean yelled. "He didn't teach you hunting, he didn't leave everyday from some crappy motel to go search for the thing that killed your mother."

"Just because some demon didn't kill my mother, doesn't make me unworthy of his love."

"No, but it wasn't your mother."

Sam watched silently as this went on. He had known eventually that this would have all come out anyway, although the timing was inconvenient, he didn't want to get in the way. Things needed to be worked out some way and if this was the only way, so be it.

"My mother died too Dean." Taylor stood in front of Dean, watching his reaction. He looked at the floor then up at her, the pain present in his face.

"Why now?" He asked throwing his arms up, "Why the hell now, it's been almost a year. Why contact us now?"

"Maybe he feels bad Dean, for keeping us from each other. I know Dad kept secrets, but I know that he never wanted us to be hurt from them. If Dad kept this secret, then he probably thought it would protect us, and keep me from becoming a hunter."

"Dad kept so many secrets, Taylor," Dean explained, meeting her gaze.

"I understand, but the man he was makes me believe that he was doing it for a good reason."

The clock dinged 11:30, reminding them they had a case that needed to be finished. Taylor sighed and looked at the floor.

"We're not getting anywhere," she said.

"I know," Dean agreed.

"So," Sam said, distracting them, "what killed this boy?"

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, trying to redirect his thoughts, although anger still bubbled.

Taylor plopped on the couch, trying to find her excitement for the hunt.

"We already think that he had to have died in this hotel, somewhere," Sam paused, collecting thoughts and giving them a chance to compose themselves as Ria moved back over to the window. "Maybe he died in this room somehow, maybe it was something they left out of the papers because they didn't want the public to know."

"That doesn't make sense, there would still be a death certificate or something that says that he did die in this hotel," Taylor added. "I mean you would have found something at least saying that the boy had died along with his parents, but there are no facts to credit that."

"So maybe he stayed here and died here naturally," Dean suggested, leaning a hip against the small table that held the radio.

"Well there would have been something in the papers right?" Taylor asked looking from Sam to Dean.

"Maybe not," Sam said, catching Dean's drift, "Maybe he went on living in the hotel and died here."

"Then how would his spirit still be a boy?" Taylor got up again to pace. "Something's not right."

"Maybe the story's right and the Dad stuffed the boy in a closet or something," Dean suggested, started to get irritated.

"Then why isn't the Dad haunting the room?"

Dean threw his hands up, "I don't know. Everything points to the Dad killing his family. What else do we have to go on."

"I'm telling you something isn't right Dean," Taylor said, facing him and standing her ground.

"Well maybe you're wrong."

Taylor scoffed, "Oh, like I was wrong last time?"

"Last time was different," Dean retorted.

"How was last time different?" Taylor looked at Dean for an answer but he just turned away. "Ya know what, Dean? You just think that because I'm sooo inexperienced that I don't know anything. That I don't even know how to follow a gut feeling."

"This is only your second hunt."

"And like I told you before Dad did teach me something about hunting." Taylor's breathing accelerated as rage pushed at her chest.

"Ok, so you did well last time, but this one seems a little more serious to me. We have to make sure everyone gets out of here alive and if we follow some stupid gut feeling that leads us no where, we'll just be wasting time."

Taylor took a deep breath, "You can't tell me that you don't think there's something weird about this hunt."

"I can tell you that I don't think you're right."

"Oh, so hail to the almighty Dean because he knows everything and always gets the job done right. You can't tell me that you haven't ever made a mistake Dean 'cause no one's perfect."

Taylor stomped off into the bed room to try and cool off, but Dean followed.

"Guys," Sam pleaded, but they were already in the next room, at it again.

"Are they always like this?" Ria asked placing herself on the couch.

"Only when Dean threatens her authority," Sam sighed.

"I'm guessing that's often."

"Often enough."

--

"You're a rookie, you still need to listen to me!" Dean yelled.

"Screw you! I don't have to do anything you tell me, I could solve this one without you."

"Yeah right, 'cause you've got all those fantastic training skills."

Taylor spun, spitting fire, "Just because you lived and trained with Dad does NOT mean I don't know how to hunt."

"It does in my book."

"Screw you're book."

"If you have so many skills then why didn't Dad take you on a hunt?"

Taylor felt the rage take over in her chest. "Because he cared enough for me to stay out of hunting."

The clock began to chime again. "Because Dad loved me and my mom and he would do anything for me."

_Ding _"Dad never loved you."

_Ding _"If Dad loved you he would have never let your mom die"

_Ding_ Suddenly Taylor and Dean were thrown apart by an invisible force.

_Ding_ As Taylor was thrown back she hit her head on the post of the bed and, knocked out, slumped to the ground.

_Ding_ Dean crashed into the bathroom and fell into the bathtub, tangled in the curtain.

_Ding_ Dean sat up fast enough to see Taylor knocked out.

_Ding_ The bathroom door slammed shut in his face.

_Ding_ "What the hell?" Ria yelled.

_Ding_ The sliding doors separating the living area from the bedroom slammed shut.

_Ding_ "That's not good," Sam said.

_Ding_ An eerie "meow" echoes through the rom.

_Ding_ Everything stops and is quiet, the shock of movement is stopped and a deadly silence fills the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!! doesn't this story just keep getting better and better, it's just as much fun to write as i'm sure it is to read!! i'm sorry this chapter is a little short. somehow i always end up that way. i'm think i'll have two more after this, hopefully a little longer.

Keep giving me great feedback!! thanks a bunch! enjoy!

oh by the way i've alread started brainstorming my next story, so i might give a teaser at the end of this story! hope you're looking forward to it!

* * *

Static

Static

Chapter 6

12:02 a.m.

"Taylor! Dean! What the hell happened? Are you okay?" Sam yelled, banging on the sliding doors.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean yelled. Sam followed the sound of his voice to a vent.

"Dean can you hear me?"

"Yeah, damn-curtain," Dean struggled with the curtain for a minute, but it was futile. So he tried to pull him self out of the tub and landed on the floor with a thud.

"You okay?"

"Yes, Sam, Jesus, who makes this stuff so thick," he finally pulled his head out and struggled for another minute to pull the rest of his body out.

"Dean what happened?" Sam asked, straining to hear through the vent.

"I really-goddamnit-don't know," Dean struggled for a second before continuing, "It was weird Sam, like some kind of force threw Taylor against the bed and me in here."

Finally Dean flung the curtain off himself and glared at it as it lay in a pile on the floor.

"So can you get to Taylor?" Sam asked trying the sliding doors again with no luck.

"I think I'm locked in here Sammy," Dean answered, trying the bathroom door anyway. "Yep, I'm locked in here. Fantastic."

"Taylor!" Sam banged on the door. "Taylor!" Then he moved back over to Dean. "Dean why isn't she answering?"

"I think she got knocked out when she was thrown back; I saw her right before the door closed on me." Dean rubbed his forehead wearily.

Ria sat on the couch and listen as they talked, she mostly just heard Sam's side of the conversation. Her mind started to wander; she was exhausted but too anxious to fall asleep. As her mind drifted elsewhere, she heard a scratching at the door. Her mind was pulled out of her thoughts and she stared at the door. The scratching started again, then stopped suddenly. She got up unnoticed and started moving towards the door. She pulled out her gun just before she reached out for the handle, and held it down against her thigh. She flung the door open really quick and caught a glimpse of a cat moving down the corridor. Something was odd though, the cat didn't look normal. It stopped a few feet away and turned, waving it's orange striped tail, and when it did, Ria gasp and pointed the gun at it. The entrails of the cat hung lifeless from its body, and as the cat got up again, they swung from side to side sickly. Ria started shooting, as soon as the first shot rang out fear took over and her finger kept pressing the trigger until her clip was empty. Even then she stood there trembling and clicking the trigger.

Seconds later Sam ran out and grabbed Ria by the shoulders.

"What the hell was that?" He looked around for what she had been shooting at but whatever it had been it was gone. "Where the hell did you get a gun?"

Ria looked at the gun, as if she hadn't even known it was there. "Oh, this, I've had it."

Sam raised a brow and dragged her back into the room.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean yelled through the wall.

"Ria got a little," Sam looked at the stunned girl, "gun happy."

"Jesus Christ," Dean yelled.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, taking the gun from Ria and setting it on the table next to the radio.

"What did you see?" Sam asked.

Ria fell onto the couch, shaking her head. "It was a-a cat." She looked up at Sam. "A disemboweled cat."

"A cat?" Sam echoed. Something clicked in his brain, but he just couldn't remember what it was about a cat. He furrowed his brow trying to remember, but nothing. He sat in the chair and reached for his computer. He started going through all the information again hoping he would find something, anything about a cat.

"Sam, what's happening?" Dean yelled from the bathroom.

"Hang on!" Sam yelled back, typing furiously.

"Sam!"

"Just wait!"

Irritated, Dean sat down on the toilet lid and grumbled to himself as he waited for Sam's reply.

Ria watched as Sam went through all the newspapers again, then eventually got up and went over to the window. Sam got up and paced for a bit, digging his brain for anything about a cat.

_Cat. Cat. What the hell about a cat?!_ Frustrated with his thoughts Sam sat back down on the couch and went back to his computer, slowly going through everything all over again. And finally he was rewarded. He hit the article and knew that it was it. It was an article dated a few weeks before the murders.

_Cat found mutilated outside the home of the Hills Family. No one has been arrested for the horrible crime, but police are questioning, the family and the neighbors._

_The Cat belonged to the young boy Tommy Hills. He was the one who was found with the cat as his father came out the morning to leave for work… _

"Ohmigod," Sam said. He read on for a while longer and the piece of puzzle clicked into place. The kid must have killed the cat, then maybe got the idea to kill the mom. More thoughts like that swam in Sam's brain. "Omen," Sam murmured then looked up as something caught his eye.

The boy stood in front of him only a few feet away, studying Sam, head cocked to the side. Ria turned around in the same second muttering something to herself. As soon as she saw the boy her eyes widened. Sam looked at her and saw her eyes roll to the back of her head as she fainted and landed on the floor with a dull thud. Sam turned back to the boy, watching him warily. The boy cocked his head the other way, as if trying to figure out what Sam was. Then their eyes locked in a straight stare. Then the boys' head moved back to straight again and a slow, sick smile spread across his face. And then he was gone.

The clock struck once announcing that it was 12:30. Sam sat stunned for a second as goose bumps raced up his arms and down his back. He shook his head and got up to check on Ria, he turned her onto her side.

A scream erupted from the bedroom and Sam stood quickly.

Taylor.

--

Dean got up from the toilet and started to pace. Okay. So Taylor had to have been partially right. Right?

"Okay, so she was right about it having to be the boy," he said sitting back down on the toilet. "But how does he connect to the room then?" Weary Dean put his head into his hands. "God I'm talking to myself." He got up and started to pace again.

The scream made him freeze and run to the door.

"Taylor!"

--

Taylor rubbed her head where it pounded incessantly. Then tried to sit up a little as she opened her eyes, but froze.

The boy stood over her, hands behind his back. Everything about him was dark, his eyes, which were black and his hair, that was long and hung limply over his eyes. His clothes consisted of dark calf length shorts and a blue striped shirt with dark navy blue and pale blue strips running horizontally around his thin body. The boy barely looked like he had reached the age of eight. His eerie smile turned to a frown.

Taylor screamed and struggled to get away. She tried to push herself up on the bed but her arm kept slipping on the spread. Her breathing turned ragged and her heart pounded against her chest.

"What's wrong mommy?"

The words made her stop and she stared at the boy, who gave her a sad look. Fear made her react and she finally lifted from the floor and ran over to the bathroom door and pounded.

"Dean! Dean! Open the door!" She tried the handle but it wouldn't budge. "Dean, Please!"

"Hold on, what happened!?" he replied.

"Just-just open the door!"

"I can't it's sealed shut."

Taylor turned and ran to the sliding doors and tried to pull them apart, using all the strength she had.

"Sam, please Sam, help me open the doors."

"I'll try," he answered. He grabbed both the handles and threw all his weight into it with no luck. "I'm sorry Taylor."

"No, Sam, try again, try again." By this time Taylor was hysterical, she slid to the floor tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulled her knees up to her chin and closed her eyes, trying to erase the boys' image from her mind and the words that he had said. The boy was gone now, but his words echoed in her head, something about them made her quiver. Taylor wiped the tears and tried to pull herself together.

Ria moaned across the room from Sam, but it took him a second to register as he heard his sister cry. Sam took one last look at the doors and went over to Ria. He picked her up effortlessly and laid her on the couch. She rolled her head around but she was still out.

The clock dinged once, telling them all that it was one 1:00 and the ding echoed through the room. Sam stood looking around and waited for something to happen. He listened carefully. Something moved out in the hallway causing the floor to creak. Sam silently moved towards the door. He swung it open slowly and saw a woman moving by. Right away he knew that it was the mother, Mrs. Hills. She looked shocked and sad as she moved down the hall and she was murmuring something as she moved by. Sam followed listening.

"Why were we fighting? Why did we fight? Why? Poor Tommy." She just repeated it over and over again as she floated down the hall. Sam was curious so he followed her to the stairway. Then she disappeared for a second and reappeared at the bottom of the stairs and looked back up at Sam. Sam ran down them quickly to follow the woman. When he got to the bottom she was nearly to the lobby and Sam jogged to catch up. She led him to the lobby and stopped in front of the desk; she turned back to Sam, and then disappeared. Sam waited for her to reappear, but nothing moved, then he looked back at the desk where she had disappeared and saw that sitting on the desk was a brochure.

He picked one up and read the title, "What really happened at the Red Hills Hotel"; intrigued Sam started to read through it. His eyes widened and he knew that the puzzle was finally complete.


	7. Chapter 7

Static

Static

Chapter 7

"Taylor?" Dean said sitting against the door.

"Yeah," she said, wiping the rest of her tears and shooting a wary glance around the room.

"I'm-I'm sorry about what I said." Dean lowered his head, finally feeling bad about his statement. "I'm sure dad loved you very much."

Taylor almost wanted to cry again at the apology, but keep the tears restrained. "I'm sorry too, I'm sure Dad tried to help your mom, I feel so bad."

"Me too."

There was a knowing silence between them, a regretful air hung over both of them.

"I just-," Dean started, but was interrupted when Sam came charging back into the room.

"Guys! I figured it out!"

"What?" Taylor exclaimed jumping to her feet and leaning against the doors.

"Yeah, the ghost of the mother lead me right to it, I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"Okay, okay just tell us already," Dean grumbled through the vent.

"Okay, so she lead me right down to the lobby, to this brochure," Sam continued.

"Wait, you got out of the room?" Dean asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I think it was like a one time thing, and the boy is probably collecting so much energy to lock you guys both in that he isn't worried about the other door. Anyway," Sam went on, and excited tinge to his voice. "The person who first opened this as a hotel was the maid that lived here while the Hills did. And long story short the night that the parents were murdered the maid was in her room and she heard the screams of the mother and when she went to check it out, she saw the boy huddled over the mother with a bloody knife."

"I told you it was the boy!" Taylor pounded on the doors once in exuberance.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in," Dean mumbled.

"Anyway, the maid then ran away back to her room, to dial the police when she heard a loud thump from the lobby and when she went back out there she saw the father had hung himself, and the boy stood watching. She didn't stay, she ran out of the house to a neighbors, and even she doesn't know what happened to the boy. So I'm assuming since the boy is still haunting this room he must be in this room still, his body."

"So what we have to go breaking down walls?" Dean asked.

"If that's what it takes," Sam replied.

"But that doesn't make sense," Taylor added, "how could a boy his age get into the walls?

"The vent," Sam suggested.

"Dude, gross."

"No, he couldn't, you think that you'd smell something or know, and since there's no other place…" Taylor broke off thinking. "Where would a little boy hide?"

Just as she voiced the question the lights went off, and the clock rang out, sounding twice, the whole time the lights were out. After the second ring the lights came on again, and the boy stood in front of Taylor, holding a bloody knife.

"Uh guys, we'd better think fast," Taylor said, urgency in her voice.

"Why?"

"'Cause the kids coming at me right now with a knife," Taylor explained calmly. The lights started to flicker again, fast and frequently, making everything hard to see.

Dean swore and started kicking at the door, the first kick almost knocked him back, but he kept trying. Sam started rereading the brochure to see if there was anything at all in there about the boy's body.

While Taylor looked about the room looking for anything to stop the boy's attack. He had this crooked smile on his face.

"Why did you and Daddy have to fight, Mommy?"

Ignoring the question, Taylor's eyes landing on the four posts of the bed, iron. Iron was probably the only thing that could, stun the kid or make him disappear so they at least had more time.

She quickly hopped onto the bed as he repeated his question.

"Why did you and Daddy have to fight, Mommy? If you and Daddy hadn't fought I wouldn't have to hurt you." Taylor started searching frantically, and when she found the weakest spot on the post, pulled as hard as she could, it broke and she fell onto the bed. Holding the pipe, she quickly rolled off on the other side to put more distance between her and the kid. She backed up against the wall and when he was in swinging range she closed her eyes and swung. The lights stopped flickering and she popped one eyes open. Dean stopped kicking the door, and Sam leaned against the sliding doors to listen.

"Sam, we don't have much time did you find anything?"

"No."

"Damn it!" Dean swore.

"Ok," Taylor stated calmly, trying to think rationally. "There has to be some kind of cubby or secret door or something. Sam start searching, and hurry."

Sam looked around the living room, then at Ria, he decided to try and wake her up since the two of them could cover more ground.

"Ria," he said shaking her shoulders, "Ria, wake up!"

She moaned and rolled her head, then her eyelashes fluttered and opened.

"I need your help," Sam said urgently, "So wake up!"

"What happened?" Ria asked groggily, rubbing her sore head.

"You fainted, now help me search the walls, hurry!"

She got up as quickly as she could without fainting again and started to feel along the walls.

"What are we searching for exactly?"

"Some kind of opening in the wall, a hidden door anything."

"Right." Ria kept searching.

Dean on the other hand felt helpless in the bathroom, why did he have to get stuck in the stupid bathroom.

"Uh, guys, you might want to speed that up," Taylor said, watching the lamp on the table as it started to flicker again, with more speed this time.

Sam looked up and around as the lights started to flicker; Dean swore and started kicking at the door again.

Taylor held up the bar again preparing herself for a fight. The ghost appeared again, looking more pissed off. He started to come towards her again, then flickered out and appeared right next to her. Taylor let out a strangled scream before she was pushed against the wall by the same force. The pipe was knocked out of her hand, and slid a few feet away from her on the floor. Dean started kicking more frantically, finally feeling the door give a little.

Taylor felt something hard digging into her back and she winced as she felt her rib crack from the impact.

"Taylor!" Dean yelled still kicking.

The boy was still approaching as Taylor struggled with the force, trying to reach the pipe.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean yelled, kicking the door looser.

Taylor grunted against the force, noticing the boy's evil smile, playing across his face.

Just then a loud shot rang out and tiny holes appeared in the sliding door. The boy stopped for a second to turn and another shot rang out. Taylor flinched back closing her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, she saw Sam fighting his way through the torn up door towards her. The boy frowned and turned back towards Taylor and continued his approach.

"Taylor look away," Sam demanded, she did quickly. Another shot rang out and the lights went back to normal.

Taylor slid to the floor, the force no longer holding her up. Sam ran over to her.

"You okay?" Sam asked. But when Taylor looked up at him she saw what had been poking her in the back. Gingerly she held her broken rib.

"Did either of you know that we have a closet?"

Sam looked at her quizzically, then towards what she was looking at and saw the golden knob sticking out from the flowery covered wall.

"Well, what'd ya know," Sam said a grin spreading across his face.

"Hey, guys, remember me, the big brother, who just pulled a muscle in his leg trying to get outa this damn bathroom. Little help." Sam laughed and got up to go help him.

Taylor tried to sit up a little still holding her right side, and wincing.

"Stand back, Dean."

Dean stood against the wall next to the door and Sam shot at the knob twice, with the sawed off shotgun.

The doorknob hung limply and Dean pushed his way out.

He raised a brow at Sam, "You're using salt rounds to get me out of the bathroom?"

Sam just shrugged. Dean looked over at Taylor who sat breathing slowly and wincing in pain.

"Hey you all right?" he asked hurrying over to kneel next to her.

"Yeah, yeah let's just burn this pain in the ass, before he frickin' calls me Mommy again, I swear to God…"

"There's our girl," Dean said grinning at his sister. Who sent him a small smile in return then winced again as she shifted. "Sammy get the salt, and matches."

Dean then opened the closet and frowned. Taylor saw his looked and inched across the floor to see for herself, there was nothing there. No body. No bones. No. Nothing.

"Damn it," Dean said, sitting back on his haunches.

"What?" Sam asked returning.

"Nice work guys, good job, really."

They all turned, Ria had her gun back and was pointing it at them. She fixed it on them as she moved around the room to collect their weapons and search the closet. They were too shocked to respond. She laughed at the shock on their faces.

"You thought I was a little loopy before huh? Especially when I was shooting at that cat huh, Sammy? And did you like the fainting act? I'd make a pretty good actress don't ya think?" She had a smug smile on her face as she sat slowly on the bed gun still pointed at them.

"Bitch," Taylor growled, her eyes shot flames as she sent a glare towards Ria.

"That's right Taylor, and I got what I wanted, now you guys can finish the job and I can kill you."

"You were just using us?" Sam gasped.

"That's right Sammy, us hunters we all got reps, and mine ain't so high on the food chain. If ya know what I mean." She smiled her mean smile and moved around the room again as she continued. "So I figure, you do the job for me while we're trapped in this room and I just play the damsel in distress." She laughed at Sam's hardened face. "Did pretty well didn't I Sammy?" She grabbed his cheek in her hand and pinched it, he pulled his face away shooting her a glare. "And as long as I keep up my act they can figure out about the family and the stupid cat," she said rolling her eyes.

"So you did do your homework," Taylor said, voice dangerously low.

"That's right, and I've been on way more hunts than I can count on my hands and feet."

"You little-."

"Oh now Dean, let's not get feisty," she gave him a devious smile. "Salt and burn the bones before the little bastard comes back." She threw the stuff at Dean who glared at her, but didn't move.

"So that whole story about our Dad is that even true?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that's about the only thing I've told you that's true. You see I've been anticipating this, I knew you guys would be here, stealing my hunt while I was in town, so I thought, why not plot a little revenge while I'm at destroying your reputation."

"You think killing us is going to bring your father back?" Taylor asked, evil grin on her face. Ria's eyes flashed then she moved in close to whisper in Taylor's ear. Dean took the advantage of signaling to Sam.

"No, honey, but nothing's gonna bring your Mommy back either."

When she finished her sentence, Dean knocked the gun out of her hand and Sam tackled her.

"Oh, Sammy I didn't know you felt that way."

Dean quickly picked up the gun and as soon as he did, the boy appeared again, but he wasn't heading towards Taylor this time, he was starting at Ria.

Ria's gaze moved from Sam's to the boy.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, haughtily.

A crooked smile spread across the boys face.

"No, one hurts my Mommy."

Ria's face went pale and she struggled under Sam. He let her go and she got up to run towards the door but tripped over the table and the three siblings watched and the boy faded out and reappeared next to Ria. She screamed. And they looked away as the boy cut into her flesh and blood spilled on the carpet.

When the boy was gone and Ria was dead. They all looked at each other.

"What now?" Dean asked.

"There must be a hidden-," Taylor gasped in pain but shoved Dean away when he tried to help. "A hidden door. Keep looking Dean." Dean walked into the empty closet and felt all the walls all the way down and when he got to the back one he felt a flap of wallpaper flip out. He grabbed in and using all his strength pulled it open. Then coughed and covered his mouth and nose at the awful smell. Sam and Taylor did the same. Sam handed Dean the salt, matches and accelerant. Dean poured salt and accelerant over the curled up bones of the boy, the dark clothes hung off him in rags and there was still a few tuffs of dark hair sticking out of the skull. Dean lit a match and watched as the bones burned and turned to ash. Then Dean walked back out and sat next to Taylor against the wall. He looked from Sam to Taylor then closed his eyes and set his head against the wall.

The clock rung out three times, and nothing happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys i'm sorry i know this chapter is a little short, but there wasn't really anything else i could add here, i think i exausted the story. anyway.

Well here's a little teaser for the next story, I haven't figured out much, but I do know that Taylor is going to be pulled back to her hometown of St. Cloud Minnesota because her friend Kelly is missing.

That's about all i can say for now, without giving too much away.

Well enjoy the short last chapter and please send me some good feedback on the overall story, Thanks!!

* * *

Static

Chapter 8

"She got what she had coming to her," Taylor announced, still fuming over the comment about her mom. She knew the boys hadn't heard and she still couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much.

"You're right about that," Sam agreed.

"Stupid bitch, no one tries to kill of the Winchesters," Dean added with a snarl.

"Oww, Sammy," Taylor yelled gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Sit still and it won't hurt," Sam replied, pulling the loose wrapping tighter around the old fabric of Taylor's beater.

They all felt more comfortable in the motel room they had rented just outside of Greenville. Right after the bones were officially burned they had packed up their stuff and left. Miraculously Ria's body had disappeared along with anything thing else that had been connected to her. It was a relief to all of them that she was gone, although her words still hung in Taylor's head. _No, honey, but nothing's gonna bring your Mommy back either._ Something about them had Taylor thinking twice about her purpose.

She hissed her breath as Sammy finished off, tucking the end of the wrapping into the back. As Sam was putting the dressings away the radio that sat atop the dresser crackled. They all froze and listened.

"Dean, Sam, Taylor. I'm-I'm so sorry; I hope you can forgive me. I love you all very much. And boys I hope you can accept Taylor as your sister. Taylor, same for you. I know I should have told all of you." There was a pause. "And Taylor, I'm so sorry about your mother. Boys take care of her for me, I have to go now," and with that the radio crackled once more and their father was gone. Taylor grabbed Sam's hand, silent tears streaking down her face. Sam pulled her closer, and she laid her head on his chest. Sam looked over at Dean, who then moved to sit next to Taylor on the bed. He patted her shoulder.

"Look," he started, then swallowed as she looked at him tearfully. "I never doubted that you were our sister, but…" He paused collecting thoughts. "I really didn't want you to have this life. But after last night, I think you can handle yourself-." Before he could finish she threw her arms around him. Sam smiled at Dean's uncomfortable look. Dean awkwardly patted her back.

"Thanks Dean." She said pulling away and smiling at him. Taylor wiped the rest of her tears away and hopped from the bed.

"So what's next?"

"How 'bout dinner?" Dean suggested, jingling his keys, "It's on me."

Taylor threw on a black shirt over her tank, then slipped into her sling. She grabbed a jacket and followed Dean out the door. Sam shook his head and closed the door behind them, thinking that he was related to idiots whose lives revolved around food.

"Sam you coming?" Dean asked, getting in the car.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss you stuffing your face."

"Just get in the car."

Sam laughed, and did as he was told.

"Can we go eat at that bar we passed a few miles back."

"No." The boys said in unison.

"Come on Dean you can by me a beer."

"No. You remember what happened last time we entered a bar?"

Taylor grinned, "You almost kicked some dudes ass."

"Yeah because of you."

"Like you said Dean I can handle myself," Taylor retorted smugly.

"I would now like to retract my statement."

"You can't do that," Taylor said leaning forward.

"Watch me."

"Guys," Sam said wearily.

"What!" they yelled together.

"Shut up."

Taylor sat back in the seat and pouted, and Dean drove silently the rest of the way to the nearest restaurant.


End file.
